All I Need is You
by GobletLumos117
Summary: Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were always acquiantances, but they finally realize that the only thing they want is each other. A continuing fanfiction. Originally posted on deviantart. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a freezing winter's day in the small town of Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts students lined up to get their fix of Honeydukes, or for older students, snogging in The Three Broomsticks.  
>"Students! Students! Quiet down!" cried out Professor McGonagall, amidst all the noise. "You all have two hours to do as you please, as long as you stay in bounds!" she ordered, shooting a stern look at the Weasley twins. "The teachers will be located in the Three Broomsticks for emergencies."<br>The younger students whizzed past the professor, overly excited. 5th years Luna Lovegood, and 6th years Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom were all standing next to each other, quiet, not knowing where to go or what to do.  
>"See you later, guys. We'll be in the Three Broomsticks."said Harry, who walked off with Hermione and Ron, leaving Luna and Neville alone. Ginny, oblivious to their presence, walked down the path towards town holding hands with Dean Thomas. The reason for their tardiness was obvious, looking at Ginny's messy hair and smudged light pink lipstick.<br>"Hello, Neville."said Luna cheerfully. Red-nosed Neville turned snapped into reality from zoning out, and turned to Luna.  
>"H-hi, Luna." Neville said shyly. He was not used to being alone with girls, even if it was by the entrance of one of the busiest Hogwarts areas.<br>"Where are you headed off to?" she asked, merrily.  
>Neville debated whether or not he should tell her. He found it nauseating and frightening to spend the day with a girl.<br>"Um…I'm not quite sure yet." His voice cracked, making him turn beet red. Why are you being so stupid? He asked himself. Its only Luna…  
>Neville found himself staring at her earrings that looked like radishes. He must've been staring for a while because Luna noticed.<br>"They're dirigible plums. Daddy and I have some at home."  
>Embarrassed, Neville fumbled to say something. Luna giggled.<br>"Its alright, they are curious. The other girls seem to think so, too." Neville suddenly felt bad for Luna. There was another feeling he felt too, but it was undistinguishable.  
>"I think they're pretty." said Neville quietly. He suddenly became very interested in his gloves.<br>"Thank you." She replied, seeming not to notice Neville's sudden struggle to talk. "Neville, why don't we take a walk?"  
>And so they did. The two of them walked along the streets together. Luna did not seem to notice the whispers and stares, but Neville sure did. He pulled his scarf bit higher.<br>"Ugh, Loony and Longbottom!"  
>"Two losers sitting in a tree! Hopefully it's the Whomping Willow!"<br>"Merlin's beard, what a freak Luna is with her earrings!"  
>Luna kept her head high, and suddenly grabbed Neville's arm. "Lets go get a warm butterbeer. I'm freezing!"<br>The Three Broomsticks was very busy. Neville spotted Harry, Hermione, and an angry Ron in the back. Ron was looking over at Ginny, who was once again, snogging Dean.  
>Luna led Neville to a small table with two seats by the window. They sat down together, and Luna untied her scarf.<br>"What can I get you?"  
>A thin woman wearing a red dress was standing at the table, a Quick Quotes Quill floating next to her.<br>"Two warm butterbeers, please." said Neville. He could feel Luna smiling and staring at him. The waitress nodded, and walked towards the bar.  
>"Can you believe its almost Christmas?" smiled Luna. Neville suddenly noticed her beautiful light blue eyes….<br>There was a thump, and Pansy Parkinson was outside of their window, two other Slytherin girls behind her. She traced a heart on the foggy window, then wrote LOONY+LOSERBOTTOM. The girls ran away cackling.  
>"Oh, never mind them." sighed Luna. She pulled the blinds, and smiled, unbothered. Neville squirmed uneasily. Why, he thought am I getting a butterbeer with Luna? A pang of guilt hit him. He knew she didn't deserve to be treated like that.<br>The waitress walked over, arms laden with butterbeers. She set down two at Luna and Neville's, then headed to a table of four and set down more.  
>Luna took a small sip of hers, and cream lined her upper lip.<br>"You've got…" Neville started, then unconsciously took his napkin and wiped off the cream. Luna giggled.  
>"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't really….I should go…" He mumbled, red in the face.<br>"No no!" protested Luna. "I would've done the same."  
>There was a silence, and Neville smiled to himself. He took a sip of butterbeer, then wiped his face.<br>Oh, you look dazed! It must be those wrackspurts! I know how to get rid of them, though!" Luna noticed Neville looked confused. "They're invisible, and they crawl inside your ears and make your brain all fuzzy!"  
>Neville still had no idea what Wrackspurts were, or if they were even real.<br>"There are multiple ways to get rid of a wrackspurt, but I doubt you would wear earrings, drink sour milk upside down, or wear cork, so I've got the perfect solution."  
>Luna set down her napkin, and leaned over to Neville. Before Neville could even grasp what was going on, or let it sink it that he was getting his first kiss, Luna pressed his lips to his. At first, Neville didn't respond, but eventually, he went along with it. He didn't care what people thought about him anymore, because there was only one thing on his mind.<br>Neville Longbottom was in love with Luna Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
>The next day had included many hardships for Neville. Slytherins pushed him in the hallway, taunted him, and knocked his books down. At least the other houses had the decency to whisper behind my back, he thought.<br>Just when Neville assumed things were as bad as can be, Draco Malfoy turned the corner with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. They laughed at the sight of disheveled Neville, who was already surrendering. He knew Draco would probably use spells on him, or beat him up.  
>Why?<br>Because he was different.  
>Because he fancied someone that was different.<br>Not a very valid reason, is it? thought Neville. At the sight of them, a crowd of students circled around, thirsty for a fight. Draco motioned for his cronies to back off, as if to say 'I'm doing this myself.'  
>He pulled out his wand, and smirked. Neville didn't even bother drawing his. He only closed his eyes and hugged his mimbulus mimbletonia tightly.<br>"Ahh, fatty isn't going to fight, is he? Makes it easier for all of  
>us!"sneered Draco. Neville looked down, embarrassed and angry, but tired from fighting.<br>"Densaug-"  
>"Stop it!" cried out Luna, voice stricter than usual. Malfoy spun around.<br>He was obviously furious at Luna for ruining his 'big moment'. His fists were clenched, his teeth were bared, and his face was paler than usual.  
>"If it isnt Loony Lovegood! The freak of Hogwarts!" he sniggered. The crowd laughed in agreement. There was a hint of shock in Luna's eyes, but it quickly disappeared to her usual dreamlike state.<br>"What stupid earrings!" he roared, and drunk with pride, pointed his wand at Luna's ears.  
>"Hey!" shouted Neville, but his voice was drowned out.<br>Draco flicked his wand, and at once, the beads in Luna's earrings spilled along the floor. She immediately bent down to pick them up, clearly upset.  
>"You've got that weird cork necklace on too! Lets get that out!"<br>What Draco was about to do was sickeningly pleasing to the mostly Slytherin crowd. He lifted his hand, ready to dive under Luna's shirt to retrieve the cork  
>necklace. He got closer to her...closer...now Luna was squirming in Draco's firm grip...<br>"Petrificus Totalus!"  
>Neville's spell hit Draco in the back, whose arm stuck to his sides. He fell onto the floor, and the crowd dissolved. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise dragged Draco around the corner, who was stiff as a board. Neville swore he heard Crabbe say,<br>'His father'll get'cha!'  
>"Luna..." said Neville quietly. She looked different now. Her eyes were misty, and she looked like she was in pain. Without warning, she ran into Neville's chest and started to sob.<br>Neville Longbottom had no idea how to react. His Gran didnt exactly teach him 'Girls 101'- only the basics like paying for dinner, and such. Awkwardly, he placed one hand on her head, then another on her back.  
>Luna was calmer after this. She wasn't upset about the mean comments Draco had made because she was already used to those kind of things. Luna was more upset over the fact that Draco had broken the earrings her mother had given to her, and that he tried to intrude into her personal space.<br>Neville picked Luna's Ravenclaw robes up from the ground, and draped it over her shoulders. He knew where they had to go immediately. Neville led her up the stairs, through hallways, and through courtyards until they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office.  
>Neville knocked, and the Head of House for Gryffindor opened the door. She took one look at Luna, then the worried Neville.<br>"Speak."  
>And so he did. Neville told her everything that happened yesterday, then how he was harassed today, and what Draco did to Luna.<br>When he finished, the teacher looked horrified, then solemnly nodded.  
>"I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Filiu- Professor Flitwick. Go back to your dormitories. Its already past bedtime, so here is a note for Filch if he runs into you lot."McGonagall sighed, looking around the room.<br>They stepped out of the professor's office exhausted and hungry. Luna wrapped herself tighter in her robes, then to Neville's shock, smiled up at him.  
>"Thank you, Neville." she whispered. Her light blue eyes turned dreamy again.<br>"Luna, if it weren't for you, my teeth would be larger than my hand…."said Neville quietly. "As if they already aren't…" he added, making Luna look up at him.  
>The hallway was dark and deserted. Filch or were nowhere to be seen, and all of the portraits on the wall were fast asleep.<br>"I really like you, Neville Longbottom."  
>And with that, she walked away towards the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Neville feeling like he was infested with Wrackspurts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 Year Later

The last year had gone quickly to Neville. He did the usual for Christmas- visited his mum and dad, and then saw Gran's friends. He did rather well on his exams (except for the Troll in potions). Luna did much better than him.  
>Luna and Neville kept in contact for the whole summer. Luna sent Neville a ton of pictures from Sweden, and he hung them up in his bedroom. When his Gran walked in on him smiling at one, she asked who the 'dreamy eyed' girl<br>was.  
>'A friend.' Neville had replied. He saw his grandmother smiling to herself as she left.<br>Now, it was his 7th year. Of course, it was Luna's sixth, but this was big for him. Neville had been reading the prophet, and he had found an article on Snape becoming headmaster. To his surprise, Neville wasn't scared, but he gained a sort of confidence that stuck with him for the rest of the year, and  
>ultimately, the rest of his life.<br>On September first, Neville went with his Gran to Kings Cross Station. As soon as he stepped through the brick wall, he sensed something was terribly wrong.  
>A woman and a man that Neville recognized as The Carrow twins were standing at the entrances of the trains, sneering. All of the students looked miserable. Everything looked sad, dark, and dreary. Neville looked for Luna, but<br>couldn't find her. I'm going to tell her I love her this year, he thought. Courage had come to him, but most definitely not for girls.  
>He lined up, was allowed in the train, and found a compartment with Ginny Weasley.<br>"Hullo Ginny." he greeted politely.  
>"Oh, hey Neville!"<br>He set his trunk down and slid into a seat.  
>"Have you seen Luna?"<br>Ginny froze in place. She stared at Neville and turned white. Her eyes were frantic, and she ran her hand through her red hair.  
>"You haven't heard?"<br>A rock fell in Neville's stomach. Did she get hurt in Sweden?  
>"N-no...w-what hap-happened?" he stuttered. Ginny sighed, put her hand on Neville's, and looked him in the eyes.<br>"Neville do you want to hear this? I know you really like her...and I think...it's a lot for you to handle..." her voice shook.  
>Neville surprised himself by yelling.<br>"Of course I want to bloody well hear it! Luna is my girlf-" he cut himself off, and turned beet red. He very well knew Luna was not his girlfriend. Even though what happened in Hogsmeade was great, he suspected Luna only thought of him as a friend.  
>"I-I'm sorry Ginny." he sighed.<br>"Neville, look at me." she ordered. His eyes met hers.  
>"Luna...Luna was kidnapped by Death Eaters."<br>Neville froze in shock. Luna? It surely can't be his Luna? The dreamy eyed one? The beautiful one? Luna Lovegood?  
>Yet Neville knew it was. He buried his hands in his face, and then bit his nails.<br>"I'm sorry Neville." He saw Ginny's eyes were watering, and a solemn look was on her face.  
>"She's going to be killed." he whispered. Ginny didn't respond, and looked out the window. She knew better than to lie to him. There was a big chance Luna might be murdered.<br>"Why do they want her?" Neville cried out. Ginny moved her eyes from the window to him.  
>"Her father...he's been saying too much against You-Know-Who. They said to get Luna back, he needs to give them Ha-" her voice cracked. "Harry."<br>Then, that was it. Neville sat in silence the rest of the ride, taking breaks to look at his pictures of Luna and her father in Sweden. She looked so happy...

Time passed at Hogwarts. Neville had been almost starving himself, only eating pudding for dinner. He felt sick all the time. A minute didn't go by that he didn't miss her. For the first few days, Ginny had tried to cheer him up  
>when she saw him sulking in the common room, but realized he couldn't be helped, and stopped.<br>In class, the teachers radiated sadness and anger towards the Carrows. They never turned students over to them to get punished. It seemed inhumane.  
>Neville was punished a lot. He refused to use the Cruciatus curse on first years, which gave him a black eye. He made snide remarks about their blood status, which got him a swollen lip. After a while, he realized he needed to get<br>the DA together again, to hide people. They gathered in the Room of Requirement, and used a passageway to the Hogs Head to get (horrible) food.  
>Neville found himself lying in his canopy, thinking about Luna for hours. The other students would know, because 'Missing' posters and pictures of Luna would appear all around the room. It's been two months, he thought, she<br>must be dead.

Luna was lying down on the cold dungeon floor of Malfoy Manor. She was counting the ants that climbed up the walls. Ollivander was huddled in the corner, shivering. Peter Pettigrew was guarding the door.  
>"WORMTAIL! GET UP HERE!" screeched the high pitched voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. The small rat-like man scurried up the stairs. There was a bang, then voices. Luna recognized them from somewhere.<br>"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM?" Bellatrix thundered. There was a zzipp, then someone gasping for air.  
>"The mudblood's bag...»said a low voice.<br>Luna stood up. Wormtail was walking down the stairs again, but now there were more footsteps...  
>"Ollivander, who is that?" she started, but before he could respond, a voice broke out through the darkness.<br>"Luna!"  
>Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered the dungeon, after being forcibly pushed by Wormtail. Wormtail sneered, and then scurried back upstairs.<br>"Harry! Harry Potter!"cried out Ollivander.  
>"Luna, what happened?" said Ron. She explained how her father had said too much, and how she was kidnapped.<br>A scream broke out.  
>"Hermione!" shouted Ron. "We need to get out of here!"<br>Harry paced back and forth, perplexed.  
>There was a crack, and a small house elf appeared out of nowhere.<br>"Dobby has come to assist Harry Potter!" the small elf grinned.  
>"Dobby, can you get them somewhere safe?" said Harry, pointing to Luna and Ollivander.<br>Dobby smiled and nodded, then grabbed their hands.  
>"Dobby will be back!"<br>Luna was spinning- her ears felt like they were inside out. The feeling stopped when Dobby took them to a dingy, small bar- The Hogs Head. An old man that  
>looked like Dumbledore stepped into view.<br>"Good, Dobby. Thank you. Now just get Ollivander to Shell Cottage so I can  
>get Luna to Hogwarts."<br>Hogwarts! Luna's heart skipped a beat. Neville was at Hogwarts!  
>The elf disappeared with Ollivander, leaving Luna alone with the man.<br>«You best be getting back to Hogwarts. The kids'll teach you what t'do." sighed the man. He looked at a portrait above the fireplace of a beautiful young girl, and then nodded. It swung open.  
>"Just go through there. Make your way through the tunnel. The Room of Requirement is on the other side."<br>And so, Luna made her way back to Hogwarts. It was dark in the tunnel, but she managed to get through the door, where she met with the girl again.  
>Here I go, she thought.<br>Luna was ready for Hogwarts, and most importantly, for Neville Longbottom.  
>***<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
>Neville was lying down on his hammock in the Room of Requirement, staring at the ceiling. There was a sound of a door opening, and Ginny Weasley walked in. Everybody else was out.<br>There was a pause as Ginny looked around the room.  
>"Neville!"she shouted worriedly. He looked over at Ginny, who was staring at the portrait, which now had Ariana walking towards them in the distance.<br>"Should I go to Aberforth?" asked Neville, who was now sitting up on his high hammock. Ginny shook her head.  
>"Obviously, he's sent his sister to come to us."<br>Neville looked closer. Ariana was approaching slowly, and there was someone behind her. Her light blue dress billowed in the painted wind. The trees swayed dreamily.  
>In moments, the portrait swung open to reveal a girl with dirty<br>blonde hair, blue eyes, tattered clothes, and bruises on her eyes and  
>nose. Neville choked.<br>"Luna!" cried out Ginny. She helped her down the ladder, and then squeezed her tightly.  
>"Luna...we thought...you were de-"<br>THUMP.  
>The girls looked over to find that Neville had fallen from his hammock, onto the cold ground below. Luna ran over to him, wand at the ready.<br>Blood was now trickling down Neville's nose. He grabbed a kerchief out of his pocket, then applied it to his nose.  
>"Ow...I dink its broken...»<br>Luna smiled.  
>"Episkey!" she whispered. There was a crack, and Neville gasped.<br>"Wow! I feel fine!"he gawked, wiggling his nose. Ginny appeared, clutching her books. She winked at Luna, who blushed furiously.  
>"Luna, it's been hell without you. Especially for Neville, he is practically<br>starving himself. All he-"  
>"Ginny!"snapped Neville. He blushed, and then looked away awkwardly. Ginny playfully rolled her eyes.<br>"Luna, we've got to talk after you snog Nev-"  
>"Ginny!"warned Luna.<br>"...ville."said Ginny, ignoring her. She seemingly searched around the room, and then snapped, as if a light bulb had appeared above her head.  
>"We need a girl's bathroom...with makeup and mirrors and such!"grinned Ginny, waving her hands around. Luna and Neville looked at Ginny quizzically,<br>until their attention turned to a blurred glass door with a golden handle and a sign that read 'Girls Parlor'.  
>"Ten minutes!" yelled Ginny who disappeared behind the door.<br>"Um...I-I...»  
>Luna giggled. Neville was stuttering from embarrassment.<br>"You haven't been eating."Luna said, sounding extremely concerned. Neville looked away feeling guilty. He knew Luna would've wanted him to stay healthy while she was gone. Still, it wasn't like she cared for him more than a friend should...  
>"Only pudding. Now that you're back, I've only just realized how<br>hungry I am." said Neville. Luna looked even more upset.  
>"Where are the others?"asked Luna. Neville shrugged.<br>"Out, I guess. Some are in class. Everybody usually comes back by the end of the day, with the exception of the others we sneak to the Hospital Wing."  
>Luna solemnly nodded.<br>"I should go to Ginny. She's obviously listening behind the door. Neville..." she started a dreamy look in her light blue eyes. "You're my best friend. I missed you a lot."  
>She briefly put her hand on Neville's shoulder, and then disappeared behind the door to the girl's parlor, leaving Neville feeling starving, lovesick, and above all, extremely cowardly.<p>

"Ugh, it's been horrible here, Lu."sighed Ginny.  
>Luna was too busy admiring the bathroom to hear what Ginny had said. Nobody could blame her, though, as it truly was a sight to see. Mirrors made up the room, and immaculate toilets sat behind closet-like doors. Six vanities lined up against the wall, with drawers filled with Self-Applying makeup of any color you wished, from Gargoyle Grey to Romance Red. Shell soaps lay in small dishes by the marble sinks, alongside floating toothbrushes caked with the perfect<br>amount of paste. A portrait of a singing mermaid led to the private showers and baths.  
>"...and that's why Lavender Brown annoys me."<br>Luna came down from the clouds and guiltily looked at Ginny. She nodded, pretending she heard about the very "intriguing" story.  
>"Ok, Luna, I think you need a good shower, just like I do. «declared Ginny,<br>looking at the portrait of the mermaid. It swung open, revealing a fountain, a simple bath, and blurred glass door showers. The room seemed to be built in a cave.  
>Luna and Ginny took two shower stalls next to each other, and were clean after a half hour. They stepped out in robes adorned with their house crests.<br>"I really like this!"said Luna in awe. She wasn't used to being  
>'pampered' like this.<br>Together, the two girls stepped out of the portrait. Ginny sat down at the vanities, and smiled as the drawers automatically opened and powdered her face.  
>"Sit, Luna."<br>The quiet blonde was reluctant to do so. Truthfully, she didn't wear makeup. It wasn't something she ever practiced.  
>"I don't know Ginny..."<br>Ginny motioned again for her to sit down. Luna carefully sat down, unsure, but relaxed as the brushes attacked her face.  
>"You're mad about him. «smirked Ginny. Luna knew what she was talking about, and turned pink in the cheeks.<br>"Who? I am not!"  
>Ginny rolled her eyes.<br>"Neville. Come on Lu, he really likes you. I see the way you two talk to each other. It's like you're the only people in the world!"  
>Luna was embarrassed. Did she make it that obvious?<br>"I bet you would want it that way. You know, for you guys to be the last people in the world, so you can repopulate!" laughed Ginny.  
>"Ginny that's not funny!"<br>"Do you like him?  
>Luna smiled. She thought of his perfect crooked smile, the way his cheeks turned rosy red when he caught sight of her. His messy brown hair, his hazel eyes.<br>"Yes." said Luna, barely audible.  
>"What?"<br>"Yes, I do!"  
>Ginny practically sprung out of her seat. It was a bit funny to Luna because only one side of her face was made-over. She looked absolutely mad.<br>"Oooooh I KNEW it! You guys are so cute together! Ok, you have to WOW him!  
>When nobody is looking, you should snog him senseless! That would seriously tie the knot!"<br>Luna shook her head.  
>"I can't do that Ginny. Nature will take its course." said Luna.<br>Ginny crossed her arms.  
>"Oh, alright. Looks like you're done!"<br>Luna's cosmetics had closed themselves back inside the drawers. Ginny's  
>followed. The girls looked at themselves in the mirror.<br>Luna looked perfect. Silver eye shadow grazed her eyelid, giving her a dreamier appearance. Mascara made her eyes pop, and peach color lightly sat on her lips.  
>The girls walked over to screens, stepped behind, and in seconds, came out in normal clothes (with the exception of Luna, who wore a blue blouse and pink jeans!).<br>They brushed their teeth, and then stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean. Neville was sitting by the old chairs and tables reading a book on plants. He swiveled around, and froze in awe at Luna.  
>"You...you look bea-"<br>Then, at precisely the wrong moment, the doors swung open, and in stampeded the members of Dumbledore's Army, making Luna slightly disappointed, because secretly, she would have loved to snog Neville Longbottom senseless.  
>~~~~<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

September 1st, Platform 9 3/4, Year 5

Click,clack,click. Neville awkwardly held his Toad Trevor, and glanced around the station. Hundreds of Hogwarts students were saying their goodbyes, checking their supplies list for the trillionth time, and in some cases, crying.  
>"Neville, you'd best be getting on the train. «said his grandmother, Augusta. "And don't lose that blasted toad of yours!"<br>She gave him a big, embarrassing kiss on the forehead, making Neville blush.  
>"Hey! HEY! Neville!"cried out a voice to his left. Ginny Weasley was running towards him lugging a huge, disheveled suitcase and a Quidditch bag. Augusta smirked, and took a few innocent steps back. Neville knew he never really felt anything for Ginny, so he ignored his grandmother.<br>"Hullo, Ginny."said Neville awkwardly.  
>The train whistle blew.<br>"Ooh, come on! We're going to be late!"  
>Ginny grabbed Neville's wrist and pulled him towards the train door. He caught sight of a pale girl with blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes. Her beautiful light blue eyes caught his attention.<br>The two hopped into the train.  
>"We only just made it! Hopefully there are open compartments."sighed Ginny.<br>"Sorry..."mumbled Neville.  
>"Why? It's not your fault!"<br>"Oh...ok, sorry."  
>Ginny smiled.<br>"You've got to be more confident, Nev."  
>The train whistle blew again.<br>"Come on."  
>In a few minutes, Ginny and Neville found a compartment with the same girl Neville had seen out of the corner of his eye earlier. She's a lot prettier in person, he thought.<br>"Hey, Luna!"exclaimed Ginny.  
>Luna put down the magazine she was reading, and smiled up at Ginny.<br>"Oh hello Ginny! And... "  
>"N-Neville..."he answered nervously.<br>"Oh, I like that name very much! Neville...it has a lovely ring to it." said Luna. Neville fumbled and dropped a book titled, 'A Guide to Magical Herbs, Plants and Fungi'. He bent down to pick it up, and unfortunately, so did Luna.  
>"Ouch."giggled Luna.<br>"S-sorry!"  
>She flashed him a dazzling smile, giving Neville an unrecognizable feeling in his stomach.<br>The both of them found their way back to their seats just as there was a knock on the door. A tall, muscular boy opened the compartment.  
>"Hey Ginny, do you want to sit with us?"<br>She looked sheepishly at Luna. Luna nodded, letting her go. The door closed behind Ginny.  
>"I'm a year four student."said Luna.<br>"I'm y-year five."  
>Luna smiled.<br>"Hmmm...I know you're not in Ravenclaw, and you're too nice to be in Slytherin. And no offense, but you don't seem like a particularly good finder, so no Hufflepuff. Gryffindor?"  
>Amazed at her ability to accurately classify strangers, Neville nodded, mouth wide open.<br>"I knew it!"  
>"I'm not sure why though. I'm not brave or smart at all."said Neville quietly.<br>"Don't be silly Neville. The sorting hat is never wrong. Now, my Daddy was telling me a story about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and I would love to tell you, since I already consider you a friend, but I hope you equally enjoy my presence?"  
>Neville looked up. Friend. He liked the sound of that.<br>One last look at her crystal blue eyes sealed the deal.  
>"I do like being around you Luna, even though it hasn't been long. Now, please do tell what a Crumple Horned Snorkack is?"<br>Luna blushed.  
>That was the first time anyone asked. Butterflies soared in her stomach.<br>-


	6. Chapter 6

Monday- The Dance is Revealed

"Hey! Listen up you lot!"  
>The voice of Ginny Weasley filled the Room of Requirement, turning heads.<br>"What is it Ginny?"asked numerous voices, including Neville Longbottom. Luna was standing next to her, swatting invisible flies in the air.  
>"We're going to be holding a dance here to lighten up some spirits. It'll be a lot of fun, I promise! Aberforth's getting Dobby to sneak some real food up here. So make sure you dress as formal as possible, clothes'll be provided by the Room of Requirement. Make sure you bring a date! The dance will be this Friday."<br>The usual grim mood subsided to reveal a ray of sunshine. Girls confered as to what dresses they think will be given, while boys sneaked glances at the girl they wanted to ask.  
>Neville counted in his head. Today is Monday, he thought,' I've only got 4 days to ask Luna to the dance!'<p>

Tuesday

The room was quiet. Neville could see Seamus sitting with Lavender Brown on his hammock, talking. Ginny was reading a tattered magazine, and the few others in the room were either sleeping or daydreaming. He only saw his silvery blue eyed love interest swaying and humming softly on the hammock below him. To his surprise, she looked up at him.  
>"Oh, hello Neville."<br>"Uh...um...h-... Um"he was beet red, and his nervousness came with a side effect of stuttering.  
>"Cats got your tongue? Thats all right."she yawned. "I'm a bit tired Neville."<br>Luna laid back on her hammock, and soon enough, all Neville heard was her steady breathing.

Wednesday

The Room of Requirement was dark and frigid as students huddled by the fireplace, absorbing each others body heat. Almost everyone was sipping warm tea or hot chocolate, and draped in old woolen blankets.  
>Neville was sitting in between a boy named Humphrey A'Hearn and but of course, the gorgeous Luna Lovegood. She was clutching on to her peppermint tea, occasionally taking a sip, while keeping a steady glare on the dancing flames.<br>"Luna..."he nervously whispered, barely audibly. She turned around and smiled, the fire reflecting in her sparking eyes. Neville noticed that she looked peakish and exhausted, yet still dazzling.  
>"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"<br>"GIRLS!"  
>Ginny appeared out of nowhere in the front of the room, smiling.<br>"The dresses came! They're in the bathroom!"  
>Every girl ran to the restroom, ready to claw their way to the wardrobe that held the much- anticipated dance attire. Luna slowly stood up, waved goodbye, and headed slowly towards the hectic bathrooms.<br>Neville's chance was .

Thursday

Today was the day. He had to ask her today to the dance. The afternoon sun poured through the window, proving that civilization lived outside of the Hogwarts walls.  
>Neville saw Luna sitting by the small bookshelf in the Room of Requirement, reading a book called "Gerlot's Guide to Gardening and Grasshoppers." He took a deep breath, and made his way to her.<br>"Good morning Neville."  
>"G-good morning Luna."<br>She closed her book, set it to the side, and stood up next to Neville.  
>"I-I wanted to... Um...ask you something." Butterflies soared in his stomach. His hands shook.<br>"WillyougotothedancewithmeLuna?"  
>Luna smiled widely.<br>"Yes, Neville, I would love to go with you! I've only been to a dance as friends with somebody. Never as a date."  
>She skipped off.<br>Neville never felt happier in his life.

Friday

Today was the day- not just a day, THE day. The old banana hammocks were hidden above the house colored streamers, and music played in the background. Neville hadnt seen Luna yet. Other couples were talking at the little candlelit table. So far, everyone's dresses were dazzling.  
>All of the boys got clothes too: Neville was wearing khaki pants and a blue polo shirt. His brown hair was combed over, and he smelled like "Olive's Odor Changing Cologne." He caught some of the lyrics to a song playing, and nervously looked around the room.<p>

'You are still my strongest memory...

More girls entered the scene. Ginny had a magic clipboard in her hands, and looked quite hectic. Her dress was white at the top, and then gradually turned to light green.

'Whenever I close my eyes, I see you clearly..."  
>Lavendar Brown sat down in a chair pulled out for her by Seamus Finnigan.<p>

'Every time my heart just skips a beat...'

His heart was pounding. Where was she?

'Whenever you say my name, I need you with me..."  
>"Neville!"<br>There she was. He staggered back a little. She was beautiful! Her loose, flowing dress went to her ankles. The magical pattern was filled with moving shooting stars and the changing moon.  
>"I love your shirt Neville!"<br>Her eyes met his. He felt more butterflies.  
>"You look...really nice."he swallowed.<p>

'I am so nervous, I thought for ages what to say..."

"Oh Neville, I love this song!"  
>Luna pulled him to the dancefloor, and crazily moved her feet around. Neville smiled, his walls crumbling down, and danced next to her.<p>

'It doesn't matter anyway!You are so ruthless. let me pursue it..."

Neville suddenly didnt care that they were the only ones dancing. She seemed to be the only person in the room next to him. Luna started to sing along to the lyrics.

'You come around and I fall in love...  
>I knew straight away, On that day...'<p>

Her starry dress swayed as she grabbed Neville's hands and twirled. They looked at each other, and locked the gaze. They stared at each other so long, the verse passed by. Before they knew it, they stopped dancing. The music played...

'You must admit it, you feel more different everyday.  
>But in such an exciting way<br>You are the man for me  
>Me and you ment to be<br>I would do anything for you...'

Luna wasn't singing, but she stepped closer to Neville. His face was red as a tomato...  
>Soon their chests were against each other. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, and suddenly let her long blonde hair down. Neville noticed she looked even more like an angel.<br>They were so close now, that Luna could smell his cologne, and Neville could smell her rose scented lipbalm.

Then it happened.

Ginny sighed, "Finally!", while they kissed. It really lasted a while, and more than once they had to break apart for a second to get air (which, they thought was #2 on the "Need for Survival" list, below #1, each other).  
>When they finally let go, Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder, as a new slow song played. More people were dancing now, enjoying everything.<br>"Ginny really outdid herself..."said Neville, still frazzled.  
>Luna nodded.<p>

Little did they know, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going to Gringotts for a break in in the morning.

The fact loomed in the air, clouding peoples minds. They didnt want to believe it, yet everyone knew it was true. A war was coming, and we best be ready when she does.  
>-<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"LOOK at this! Look, LOOK!"  
>Ginny Weasley's excited cries echoed throughout the room. She swung around an issue of the Daily Prophet, then slammed it on one of the leftover tables from the dance. Everyone sleepily gathered around Ginny: it really was only 8:00 AM. Neville and Luna walked over to her together.<br>"Is that todays issue?"asked a small, mouse like girl with brown, stringy hair.  
>"Yeah! And look at the headline! 'Successful Break In at Gringotts- Harry Potter Involved.'Ginny squealed. She turned the page, revealing a full page Undesireable No.1 poster with Harry splattered on the front.<p>

Noon

Neville sat at a table, looking at the nespaper. A special column for Breaking News lay blank and empty. He couldnt help but sneak glanges at it.  
>"Hello, Neville."<br>Luna walked up behind Neville, making him jump. She pulled out a char next to him, sat down, and then slid closer.  
>"Hey, Lu."<br>She smiled.  
>"What're you doing?"Neville pushed the paper away.<br>"Just reading the paper for the millionth time."  
>She looked at the Daily Prophet, and then scrunched up her eyebrows.<br>"What is it Luna?"  
>"The Breaking News column. Its switching."<br>Sure enough, it was. A headline was forming!  
>Har...<br>Harry Potter Sp...  
>Harry Potter Spotted in...<br>Harry Potter Spotted in Hogsmeade.

"Ginny!"Luna shouted. She ran to the girls bathroom. Not 30 seconds later, Ginny burst out of the door. Half of her hair was curly, the other half pin straight.  
>"IS HARRY COMING?"Ginny schreeched. Her emerald eyes were crazed. Luna sat her down.<br>"Ginny, calm down! The article just appeared." Luna pat on her shoulder.  
>CREEEAAKK.<br>Ariana appeared on the portriat on the wall.  
>"I'm going to Lupin!"<br>Ginny ran out the door, wand at her side.  
>Neville looked at Luna. The other students were staring.<br>"I think you should follow her."said Luna quietly. He nodded in agreement. Neville swung ower the ladder, and climbed up. He stepped through the hole, and as it closed, the last thing he saw was Luna blow him a kiss.

The cave-like walls were dripping with rain water. Neville held up his lit wand, occasionally swatying spider webs. Eventually, the rockiness disappeared, and a path appeared. He was in Ariana's portrait. Flowers sprung, died, and then grew again. She stepped in front of him out of nowhere, and led him to the end. Neville heard muffled voices behind the invisible wall.  
>"...doesn't seem like someone thats given up."<br>The voice was familiar. Could it be..?  
>Slowly, the portrait opened.<br>"NEVILLE!"  
>Ron, Harry and Ron hugged him. Aberforth sipped dry butterbeer behind them, scowling.<br>"Wait until Ginny sees you Harry!"grinned Neville. He was so happy to see them. Harry playfully punched him on the shoulder.  
>"Whats it like now? In Hogwarts?"asked Harry. Neville explained the rest of the way: about the beatings, Snape, the hiding.<br>Finally, the light appeared. The door swung open...  
>Cheers errupted. Everyone jumped on the Trio.<br>"HARRY!"  
>"We've missed you!"<br>"When did Hermione get so HOT?"  
>Ron scowled at Seamus for that last comment.<br>Ginny walked in.  
>"Oh, oh HARRY!"<br>She started to cry and jumped in his arms. They awkwardly hugged, and through tears, Ginny explained that Snape knew that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade.  
>While everyone was huggingNeville walked over to Luna, who was sitting and humning on her hammock. He sat down next to her.<br>"Hi, Neville."  
>She smiled sadly at him.<br>"Are you alright, Luna? Look, Harry's back!"  
>Luna looked down.<br>"Just thinking about how mum would feel if she saw me now. She would be so proud of me."  
>Neville hated seeing her sad.<br>"I miss my mum and dad too."  
>"Do you still get to see them?" asked Luna.<br>Neville sighed.  
>"No. I'm afraid not. Death Eaters raided the hospital...and then set it on fire."<br>Luna looked up at him with glassy eyes.  
>She pulled him close to her, and cried on his shoulder.<p>

Back down by the trio, Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. He was looking at Neville and Luna.  
>"Finally?"<br>Ginny smiled.  
>"Finally."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to find something. Here in the castle."

Harry's voice echoed throughout the Room of Requirement.  
>"It should be small, easily concealed...also might have something to do with Ravenclaw."<br>Pause.  
>"Well, theres Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."pipes up Luna.<br>"Oh bloody hell here we go..."sighs Ron. Hermione shoots him a dirty look, and discreetly kicks his leg.  
>Luna explained about the diadem, and how its been lost for centuries. Harry keeps his eyes on her, occassionally nodding.<br>Harry runs out of the room with Hermione and Ron, and everybody looks confused. Ginny follows him.  
>Out of nowhere, an owl flew through the portrait, and landed on the ground next to Luna. A formal letter addressed to 'Luna Sloane Lovegood' was tied to its talon.<br>Luna untied the letter, and the owl flew away. There was a wax seal on it.  
>MINISTRY OF MAGIC: DEPARTMENT OF CASUALTIES.<br>Her eyes widened and her hands shook. Neville looked at her quizzically, knowing something was wrong.  
>"Oi! FOLLOW HARRY!" ordered Neville. Everybody exited the Room of Requirememt, leaving Neville and Luna alone. The sound of a seal breaking echoed throughout the empty room, but Neville swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest.<br>"Please...no..."whispered Luna. Her lips were dry and cracked, and the skin tone on her cheeks was ten times too pale.  
>She slowly read the letter.<br>"L-Luna?"whispered Neville. The note slowly fluttered to the ground as Luna fell to her knees, sobbing. The hard concrete made her bleed on impact. Neville ran over to her, but she escaped into the girls bathroom, wailing.  
>"LUNA!"he shakily called. He tried the door, but it was locked. Then, he pressed his ear to it. Luna was still crying.<br>"Luna, please! Let me in!"  
>Neville felt sick to his stomach. Suddenly, he saw the blurry outline of Luna through the door, falling like a ragdoll to the ground.<br>Neville busted down the door. He saw her sitting on the cold marble floor, holding a picture.  
>"Neville!" she shrieked.<br>His cheeks turned red.  
>"I-I.. Oh I'm sorry Luna I thought you were hurt, and I couldn't bear to lose you."<br>She weakly smiled.  
>"Come sit."she patted on the ground next to her. Neville sat, and saw the photo. It was of Luna and her parents. She was very young. They were posing in front of their house.<br>"They killed my father."she whispered. Neville felt the coolness in her tone.  
>"I'm so sorry Luna..."<br>He pulled her into a hug, and she cried even more.  
>"Whats going on?"<br>Ginny Weasley appeared at the door, wand out.  
>"Did you break up with her Neville?"she growled.<br>"No, why would I do that?"  
>Luna stopped crying a bit.<br>"My dad w-was killed by D-death eaters..."  
>Ginny gasped. She walked over to Luna, and helped her up.<br>"We're going to avenge his death. In other words, we're going to kick some serious a-"  
>"Ginny..."warned Neville.<br>" Um...butt. Yeah, butt!"corrected Ginny. Luna smiled.  
>"Thank you, guys. What would I do with out you?"said Luna softly.<br>"Well, um, when I said that thing about kicking butt, I meant NOW. Voldemort's kinda coming to the castle."  
>"WHAT?"squealed Neville.<br>BOOM!  
>Noises erupted around the Room of Requirement.<br>"Come ON!"yelled Ginny over the noise, pulling them out.  
>The hallway was chaos. Everyone was running up and down the stairs. Neville pulled his wand out, and Luna followed.<br>"You three!"  
>Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere, pointing at the three. Seamus and Dean came out from behind. She explained what they had to do.<br>"You're really giving us permission to blow it up?"asked Neville.  
>"Yes, Longbottom!"<br>"Boom?"  
>"BOOM!"<br>She walked off quickly, casting protective charms on the castle.  
>"Lets DO this!"shouted Seamus. He led everyone out towards the entrance to the boathouse.<br>"Ready?"asked Seamus.  
>This time it was Luna who said yes.<br>-


	9. Chapter 9

"Neville!" Luna was pushing past everyone in the hallway, shouting. Where was he? She was shaking now.  
>Luna ran up the staircase, looking for him. Seamus, Dean, and Neville already rigged the bridge,But, after they ran off, Luna was left alone. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Harry.<br>"HARRY!"  
>She ran up the spiral staircase after him.<br>"Harry! You're going the wrong way!"  
>"Not right now Luna!"<br>A bubble of frustration grew inside of her.  
>"You wont find it in the Ravenclaw Common Room!"<br>"Sorry Luna I have to go!"  
>POP!<br>"HARRY POTTER, YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"  
>He stopped in place, and turned around, aghast.<br>"Didn't you hear Cho? You've got to find someone that's dead!"  
>"What?"asked Harry, confused.<br>"Follow me!"  
>She led him down into the floor above the dungeons, explaining.<br>"Will you come with me?"  
>Luna shook her head.<br>"It's better if you talk to her alone. She's quite shy. By the way, Harry, have you seen Neville?"  
>But he was already gone.<br>Boom!  
>Luna stumbled. The sound of the explosion rang in her ears.<br>The bridge!  
>"No no no no no no please..."<br>She ran up the stairs and out the door, dodging spells.  
>Luna arrived just in time to see the last look in his eyes, the look that screamed<br>"Help..." as he plummeted down to the 100 ft drop.  
>"No!"<br>Ginny gasped loudly, and immediately looked at poor Luna. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Her heart crumbled, not unlike the destroyed bridge. Every sad, unfortunate thing she had been holding inside of her burst.  
>"Shh..shh...its okay..."comforted Ginny. Luna noticed that her eyes were glassy.<br>"H-he's GONE Ginny!"bawled Luna. Her usual dreamlike state evaporated. This was reality. Or, at least a horrible, gruesome nightmare.  
>"Oi!"shouted Dean. A shaggy, brown head was peeking out from the rugged end of the bridge. Slowly, carefully, Neville hoisted himself up. Luna watched, in awe.<br>"That went well!"  
>She ran over to him, and pulled him up. When he regained his balance, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.<br>"I thought you were gone. For good."she whispered, hoarsely. He lifted her off the ground a bit, and brought his lips to hers. It looked like something from a movie scene.  
>The onlookers cheered as they snogged. After an eternity, they pulled apart, grinning. Luna ran her hands through his hair, trying to fix it up. When she pulled her hand back, her hand was caked with fresh blood.<br>"Oh...Merlin's beard...We need to take you to Madam Pomfrey!"she cried out.  
>Ginny ran over, worry etched across her face.<br>"I'm fine, really. Honestly."He assured. Luna still wasn't convinced, but she took his word.  
>"I promise."<br>She could see the reassurance in his eyes.  
>"Alright, gang, we better get out of here and kick some death eater A-"<br>"Behind!"finished Luna, smiling. Ginny playfully rolled her eyes.  
>All of them ran out to the hallway, immediately greeted by a bombardment of spells.<br>A cut lip, black eye, and bloodied nose later, Luna realized she had drifted much farther from where she started. Neville was nowhere to be found.  
>"Stupefy!"she howled as a death eater stepped towards her. The woman flew back, hit her head on the grey brick, and passed out.<br>"ALECTO? ALECTO?"growled a voice. It was Amycus. He knelt down by the woman Luna had just sent flying.  
>"You!"he hissed, his misty eyes meeting hers.<br>"Confringo!"  
>Amycus was now unconscious too. Luna felt very unlike herself.<br>She ran past duels raging on, until a burly man dressed in black stepped in front of her out of nowhere, and punched her across the face.  
>Luna tasted blood- it was metallic and coppery. Stars flooded her vision. She saw him smirk as he head in for the kill.<br>"Oi! You!"  
>The burly man snapped around.<br>"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"  
>She faintly saw her attacker fly through the window, as shards of glass flew everywhere. Then, she passed out.<p>

Time was undecipherable. Luna had a sidesplitting headache as she woke up. For a second she couldn't tell where she was, but then she realized she way laying on a cot in the Room of Requirememt. Neville was standing beside her.  
>"Oh thank God!"he sighed. "You were out for nearly 15 minutes!"<br>Luna stood up.  
>"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" she shot at him. A crazed, panicked look spread across his face.<br>She giggled.  
>"Just kidding! Oh I'm sorry!"<br>Grinning, she kissed him. Her debts were forgiven.  
>Luna hopped out of the cot, head still hurting.<br>"Come on. We've got to get back out there."said Luna, seriously.  
>Neville shook his head.<br>"Um, you were sleeping when it happened, but You Know- I mean, Voldemort called back his death eaters. The castle's clear, but everybody's in the Great Hall, so we might as well head there."  
>Hand in hand they walked towards the Hall. Dead bodies, mostly death eaters, covered the ground. Luna was trying her hardest not to cry when she saw a grim looking Dean picking up the corpse of Colin Creevey. Seams was not far ahead, kneeling next to the disoriented, werewolf plagued Lavendar Brown. Her glassy eyes stared up into the ceiling as they turned a bright shade of yellow.<br>Finally, the two entered the great hall. The sickly and ill were being doctored by Madam Pomfrey and her helpers, and the dead were being mourned on the small platform where the teachers used to sit. More importantly, where Dumbledore used to sit.  
>Luna turned around to ask Neville about Harry, but his attention was preoccupied. She followed his gaze, which led to an unconscious Fred Weasley.<br>She walked over to him. Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, and Percy had their backs to her.  
>"Hello, ."chimed Luna, trying to break through the barrier of sadness that hung over everyones heads.<br>The usually plump, cheerful woman turned around revealing drooping eyelashes and a wet, tearful face. It was then that Luna realized that Fred was not unconscious at all. She did realize that the family had more of a right to be crying, but Luna felt like they were her family. She started to cry with Molly, comforting her a bit.  
>"He was a great person, . I know he must be having a lot of fun playing tricks on all the angels in Heaven!"<br>Molly chuckled a tiny bit. With a final hug, Luna started to retreat back to Neville, but something caught her eye.  
>Remus and Tonks.<br>That was it. She couldn't bottle up her feelings any longer.  
>Remus? Tonks? Fred?<br>The sobs erupted. She felt Neville wrap his arms around her.  
>"Shhh...shhh"he cooed. "Everything's going to be alright."<br>They sat together, drinking stale butterbeer in silence. Neville broke it after a while.  
>"I love you."<br>His face turned beet red.  
>"I-I'm sorry, that was weird..."he choked out.<br>"No it wasn't."  
>More silence followed.<br>"I love you too."whispered Luna. She tried not to show that her heart was doing backflips in her chest. Suddenly, the frosty air in the Great Hall seemed a lot less depressing. She rested her head on his shoulder, and took a final sip of butterbeer.  
>In her mind, at that moment, all was well. Little did she know, Neville felt the exact same way.<p> 


End file.
